


马德里日记

by lilylindbergh



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s in Spain, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilylindbergh/pseuds/lilylindbergh
Summary: 汽车在乡间小路上平稳而快速地行驶着。汽车后座上的艾尔扎克一身黑衣，一言不发。这是他最后一次去爷爷家。爷爷卡妙，法国共产党员。曾任法国共产党巴黎党支部书记，参加过国际纵队，法国沦陷后加入地下抵抗运动。战后辞去一切职务，和妻子搬回巴黎市郊，十年前妻子去世后一直独居，一周前去世。推开阁楼的门，艾尔扎克走到书桌前，书桌上除了一盏三十年代的老式台灯，只有一个不大的相框。艾尔扎克将相片从相框中取出，相片背后有两行用黑色墨水写成的花体字：[沙加，穆，阿布罗狄，迪斯·马斯克，阿鲁迪巴，修罗，米罗，卡妙，撒加，艾欧里亚，艾俄罗斯。  1936.11.8 ]艾尔扎克小心翼翼地拿出笔记本，整整一本密密麻麻地写满了字，每隔几页便是不同的字迹，大多都略显潦草。艾尔扎克好奇地翻到第一页，泛黄的纸上，柔顺又不乏坚韧的字体，用西文写着——马德里日记。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2009.7.17 —2011.5.2
> 
> “世界因为有了他们，一切都不一样了。”

序

汽车在乡间小路上平稳而快速地行驶着。

汽车后座上的艾尔扎克一身黑衣，一言不发。他的脑海里不时响起一个声音：这是最后一次去爷爷家了。

爷爷吕贝克·M·卡妙，法国共产党员。曾任法国共产党巴黎党支部书记，参加过国际纵队，二战之初，法国沦陷后加入地下抵抗运动。战后辞去一切职务，和妻子搬回巴黎市郊，十年前妻子去世后一直独居，一周前去世。

仅此而已。

虽然是自己的爷爷，艾尔扎克知道的不比外人多多少。只是，让艾尔扎克在为数不多的同爷爷的相处中犹为记忆深刻的一点，即是他那双有神的宝蓝色的眼睛和亲和的笑容，和他从不生气的好脾气。

父亲掏出钥匙开了门，艾尔扎克随父母走进房间。屋内的陈设和自己三年前来时几乎一模一样——据父亲说，这些家具摆设从他小时候刚搬进这屋子起就这么放着。

“我和妈妈收拾楼下，你就去阁楼整理吧。”父亲将打扫的工具交到艾尔扎克手中，自己转身走进了一楼的储藏室。他并不知道，自己的儿子几乎是怀着期待的心奔上了阁楼。

虽然爷爷很大度，艾尔扎克在这栋房子里也闹腾出不少事，不过他从来没有进到阁楼中去过。有一次，艾尔扎克曾试图进去探个究竟，却被身后的爷爷抱着离开了。艾尔扎克一边挣扎一边问：“里面到底有什么东西，为什么不能进去？”只见自己的爷爷笑着说：“里面太久没收拾了，又脏又乱，还有老鼠，你还想进去吗？”

幼年的艾尔扎克恐慌着摇头，从此以后，爷爷家的阁楼就成了潘多拉魔盒般的存在。而今天，自己终于要打开盒子一探究竟了。艾尔扎克这么想着，娴熟地打开了阁楼的门。

推开门，艾尔扎克被眼前整洁的布置吓了一跳。虽然都是些木制的老旧家具，摆放得却十分整齐有序。阳光透过玻璃窗柔和地照射到地板上，些许微尘在空中飞舞。和小时候爷爷给自己形容的场景完全不是一个地方。

艾尔扎克走到书桌前，桌椅上也只被洒上一层薄尘——大概是爷爷去世了的缘故吧。艾尔扎克暗想。书桌上除了一盏三十年代的老式台灯，只有一个不大的相框。相框内嵌着一张黑白相片——应是爷爷年轻时的相片。相片中共有11个人，可是除了自己的爷爷，艾尔扎克没有见到过相片里的其余10人。平日里的爷爷深居简出，也不像有很多朋友的样子。他们会是谁呢？艾尔扎克一面想一面将相片从相框中取出，希望能找到更多的信息。果然，相片背后有两行用黑色墨水写成的花体字：

_沙加，穆，阿布罗狄，迪斯·马斯克，阿鲁迪巴，修罗，米罗，卡妙，撒加，艾欧里亚，艾俄罗斯 _

_ 1936.11.8 _

艾尔扎克仔细在记忆里搜索这些名字，然而一无所获。

忽然间，艾尔扎克的视线落到书桌左边的抽屉上。艾尔扎克拉开了抽屉，里面有一个铁烟盒，里面放着几根没抽完的烟。在艾尔扎克的印象中，爷爷似乎是从不抽烟的。在更里面的地方，还有一朵报纸折成的玫瑰，和一个边角残破的黑色笔记本。

艾尔扎克小心翼翼地拿出笔记本，整整一本密密麻麻写满了字，每隔几页便是不同的字迹，大多都略显潦草。

大概是爷爷年轻时候的东西吧，艾尔扎克翻到第一页，确实是爷爷的笔迹。在泛黄的纸上，用柔顺又不乏坚韧的字体写着——

_马德里日记。_

1

今晨，马德里的东方升起了不一样的光。

黎明时我仍在前哨。天使山失守显然对人民军来说是个不幸的消息，几个小时以来我听到的叹息几乎超过了参战以来的所有，每个经过我身边的人都垂头丧气地说：“再这样下去，马德里可能守不住了。”我试图安慰他们，他们却都摇摇头，说：“连政府都放弃马德里了，还有什么转机。”然后沮丧地离开了。

但我不愿意放弃希望，也不愿意放弃马德里。马德里是座幸运的城市，政府军的终点不会在这样。希望就像每天都会照常升起的太阳一样，总是会到来的。

看到东方朝马德里稳步而来的光点，我就知道，希望来了。

光点越来越近，在稍作调整后昂首跨进马德里城区。市民被整齐的军靴声惊醒，恐惧又不知所措地躲在窗帘后，看着这支陌生的部队走进街区，停止行进，稍息，立正。马德里的静谧被一段语言不一却异常整齐的旋律打破了。市民们一愣，继而惊喜地叫喊起来。“是国际纵队！国际纵队来了！”

街道和阳台很快被人填满，欢呼声、掌声响彻马德里。马德里在经历迁都、弃守、包围、要塞失守后，终于倔强地等来了他的希望。

我整理好自己的军装，向他们走去。

接下来的日子里要和我一起作战的人就站在我面前。十个来自不同地方的人此时用同样友善的微笑回应我的西班牙式问候。

阿布罗狄是瑞典神学院的学生，一头银色的卷发很耀眼。巴西籍工人阿鲁迪巴在法国当矿工已经有五年。迪斯·马斯克是记者，来自意大利。穆和沙加都是巴黎大学的留学生。撒加是希腊共产党雅典支部书记，是个看上去很值得信赖的中年男子。艾俄罗斯是他多年的同事和好友，这次他的弟弟艾欧里亚作为新进党员也来到了马德里。米罗和卡妙是法国共产党巴黎支部成员。班里的翻译工作现在由卡妙负责。

看着眼前的十个人，我似乎成了这里唯一严格意义上的职业军人。他们都是国际纵队的志愿者，也许他们使用武器的唯一机会，就是在巴黎的国际招募中心的军事训练中。即便如此，他们的到来也让频频告急的马德里获得了一丝喘息的机会。

在简单的自我介绍和合影后，我们开始各自整理自己的装备。

战事紧急，任务很快被分配下来。我们被派去驻守马德里城前一处山丘。十一个人共分到一口锅，各自分到一袋干粮。在接受完排长的命令后，我们开始向山丘进发。趁夜色前进是不错的行军方式，最终十一人全部安全到达山丘。

第一天的岗哨交给了有经验的我。之后每天派一人侦察，一人站岗，一人煮饭，其余各人随时备战。

分配完任务后，每个人分别回到了自己的岗位上。

近来发生的一切，现在想想仍觉得不可思议：突然间弗朗哥的军队就兵临马德里城下，突然间政府便放弃了马德里。而当城中所有人都陷入绝望时，国际纵队又突然驻进了马德里。

马德里，这座我出生以来从未离开的城市，一定得到过上帝的垂怜。


	2. Chapter 2

第一批国际纵队进驻马德里后，后面几批志愿军也陆续到达，共和军军力增加到了七个旅，而胶着的战局并没有得到太多的缓解。遭遇战时常发生，最激烈时一天能有两三次。侦查和发回的电报都表明马德里正朝着危急的方向发展。叛军占领的据点日益增多，市区大有失守之势。显然，比起仓促应战的共和军，背后有着德国意大利支持的佛朗哥要强大得多。即使有国际纵队的支援，但只经过短期临时训练的志愿军战力如何仍是个未知数。

“别那么悲观嘛，我们可是马德里的曙光呀。”

每当大家为明天皱紧眉头的时，迪斯总笑着说：“说不定敌人光听到我们的名字就吓得腿软了！”

阿鲁迪巴是在座各位中最勇于与迪斯唱反调的人，他不断地用“战争可不是玩笑”应对迪斯的如簧巧舌。直到最后迪斯不可避免地激动起来，他才朝迪斯笑笑，低头喝自己的酒。

阿鲁迪巴是巴西裔的法国矿工，他强壮的身体和210厘米的身高让他在矿井下显得十分出众。自然，我们中的任何一个同他相比都不过是小不点。他善良的心肠和富有亲和力的笑容又使我们与他的距离显得不那么远，加上他的西班牙语说得很流畅，我跟他之间的交流完全没有障碍。

叛军进攻暂停时，我们蹲在战壕里擦各自的枪，再点上一支烟，说一些讥讽的笑话或荤段子，偶尔也提起各自的家人。大多数时候，他只是默默地听，不时发出“嘿嘿”的笑声。等到周围的人散去一些，他才从上衣口袋里小心翼翼地摸出一张照片，仔细端详照片中的人，很快，他的脸上就会隐约闪现出笑容。他给我看过一次那张照片——是一个约莫20岁上下的女孩子，穿着一条浅色连衣裙，裙子的下摆刚好遮住膝盖。卷发柔软地散落在肩头，手里握着一束紫罗兰。

“是女朋友吧。”我问。

“今年5月订的婚。”说完，阿鲁的嘴角向上扬，笑容有些羞涩，也很幸福。

阿鲁迪巴说，他和艾米丽是在南锡街头遇见的。当时，艾米丽正要将一箱糖果搬进店里去，而他因为避让骑着自行车飞快经过的少年，撞到了糖果箱子上。

阿鲁有一个铁烟盒，里面并没有放烟，而是几颗巧克力糖。第一次见面时他分给我们每人一颗，之后就再没见他打开。偶尔卡妙会坐在石头上，用口琴吹一些法国民歌，阿鲁便摸出那个盒子，在耳边摇一摇，仿佛可以听到做糖果的姑娘用甜美的嗓音唱出这些熟悉的旋律。

11月24日凌晨1点，迪斯和阿鲁到前方树林巡查。走前我提醒两人带枪：“迪斯没有服过兵役，你们要千万当心。”

阿鲁迪巴依然笑得憨厚，说：“放心吧，他和我在一起绝对安全。”

我点点头，看他们的身影渐渐消失在树林中。

我记得那夜没有月亮，天空中零星挂着的星星放出不稳定的光，马德里出奇得黑暗。1点45分，站岗的米罗紧张地喊起来：

“有枪声！”

东北方向先是一声枪响，随后突然变得密集起来，对战人数大概在十人左右。我们的位置观察不到具体情况，但很快，远处一个黑点渐渐接近我们。

迪斯朝我们飞快跑来，见到我们顾不得站稳便脱口而出，“遭、遭遇敌军！”

大家立刻端起枪靠上战壕，半分钟不到，我们周围陆续出现了进攻和还击的枪声。激战开始了。

一枚炮弹落下，地面立刻翻起金黄色的火光，很快共和军的炮弹也打向了敌军阵地。战壕边上的土石不断被震落下来，每个人全神贯注地盯着自己的前方，无暇顾及更多的情况。

战事似乎还在继续扩大，不断有小队加入战斗，很快耳边唯一能听到的声音便是震耳欲聋的枪炮声，至于撒加在我身边到底说了些什么，我几乎一个字也没有听见。

11月24日2点15分，马德里完全被笼罩在被太阳般的战火照耀下。

三小时后，敌军大部分终于停止了进攻，战场上的枪声也逐渐减少。我们从战壕边蹲下来，检查弹药和受伤的情况。阿布罗狄的左肩被一颗子弹擦过，艾欧里亚找到医药箱帮他包扎。其余人都只是些皮外伤，没有人重伤或死亡。

山头重新恢复了平静，大家的情绪也渐渐冷静下来。

短暂的安静后，穆突然抬起头问阿鲁迪巴的去向，这时大家才注意到少了一个人。意识到什么以后，大家的目光都集中到迪斯身上。

11月的马德里还是十分寒冷，一阵风吹过，迪斯的身体止不住地颤抖起来，他垂下的双手攥紧成拳，嘴上欲言又止。

看着这幅情景，大家都先后猜到了迪斯卡在喉咙里的故事究竟是什么。

迪斯和阿鲁来到树林一处时，看到了一小股行进的敌军部队。正要往回报信，却被队伍后方的士兵发现了。

“他、他把我推到一边……自己往反方向跑……他说……赶紧回去报信……他还说……迪斯你个子小跑得快些……”

迪斯尽力稳住自己的声线，却仍然难以抑制地颤抖。一直以来停留在他脸上的地中海阳光般的笑容消失了，取而代之的是擦伤留下的血痕和乌黑的灰尘。

迪斯背后的天空一片漆黑，还未散去的硝烟苍白无力地飘浮着。

不久后，我们接到命令，佛朗哥军队停止进攻，所有共和军暂时退回城内休整待命。

时间是早晨6点43分，准备回城的几人集结完毕，在我面前排成一排。

“报数！”

“一！”“二！”“三！”“四！”“五！”“六！”“七！”“八！”“九！”

……

只要战事稍歇就不会放下话头的一群人，一时间竟陷入了沉默，只听到风吹树叶发出的沙沙声，和不远处部队集结的脚步声。

“右转，齐步走——”

十人安静地随着部队走在回城区的路上。


	3. Chapter 3

两天后，阿鲁迪巴的遗体被送回了部队。葬礼也在当天举行。

葬礼由仍留在马德里城内的牧师主持。阿鲁迪巴安静地躺在棺木中，胸口的两个弹孔被崭新的军装掩盖，乍看之下还以为只是在沉睡。唯一的区别是——从今往后，再也不会听到他中气十足的呼噜声了。

我们在阿鲁迪巴面前战成一排。迪斯站在我的右边，眼泪顺着他的眼角滑到下颚，打湿了胸前的制服。在此之前，他和阿鲁迪巴——和我们当中的绝大多数人一样，快乐地生活在自己的国家。如果他们不来西班牙，这样的生活也许能持续很长一段时间。而他们却来到了这里，成天和枪子炮弹打交道，将泪水甚至鲜血浇灌在这片对于他们来说相当陌生的土地上。

葬礼结束，我们一齐在坟墓上空发射三轮子弹。时间正是傍晚，原本喧闹的马德里上空此刻只有整齐的枪声在回荡。

离开时，撒加走到我旁边，递给我一支烟，自己也点燃一根。

撒加深吸一口烟，吐出一个不规则的烟圈，说：“这是我们之中第一个倒下的人，但绝不会是最后一个。”

撒加是我们之中最年长的，二十八岁就已经是希腊共产党雅典党支部书记的事实和深邃内敛的眼神让我有充分的理由相信，在他身上发生过一些常人无法想象的事情。我也一直好奇，他是否遭遇过战友离去，在那样的时刻他会是怎样的心情。

不过，不管是怎样的心情，大概都很糟糕吧。

“20岁……”撒加盯着烟圈，像是自顾自一般地说，“我弟弟死的时候，也差不多是这个年纪……”

撒加并不是一个少言寡语的人，但主动提起自己的身世，倒也是头一遭。

加隆是撒加的双胞胎弟弟，和从小热衷于政治的撒加不同，加隆一心一意想当飞行员。撒加考上雅典大学政治学院的同一年，加隆被雅典飞行学院录取。

“那小子从小就喜欢摆弄机械，在学校一直都是绩优生。可惜……刚毕业没多久，就被反共分子误认成我给暗杀了……”

撒加深吸一口烟，继续说：“他就倒在市中心的喷泉旁，来复枪的子弹从他背后穿过心脏，血把蓝色的运动衫都染成了紫色。我赶到时，他已经停止呼吸了。”

撒加将即将吸尽的烟扔在地上踩灭，叹了口气：“我连一句再见也没有来得及和他说。”

说这些话时，撒加的语气依然平稳，只有蓝眼睛中偶尔闪过的波澜暗示着事情的不同寻常。

撒加从口袋中掏出烟盒，却发现里面空了。

“还有烟没有，给我一支。”

撒加的声音显得有些沙哑，不知是不是烟吸多了的缘故。

新的军事训练开始了。

11月25日，弗朗哥军队停止进攻马德里，却没有休战的意思。为了能对敌军下一轮的进攻做好充分准备，共和军的军事训练每天都在按时进行。

经过实战和更加严格的军事训练，大家比起刚到马德里时都有了长足的进步。尤其是艾欧里亚，一开始顶多只能算是个拳击爱好者，而现在的他已经是个标准的格斗专家了。好几次，连我都险些被他撂倒。

“修罗你要小心，我早过会超过你的！”

艾欧里亚经常这样朝着我喊，还会伴着爽朗的笑声。而这时艾俄罗斯一定会走过来泼自己亲生弟弟一盆冷水：“少夸口了，先打过我再说吧。”

艾欧里亚这才朝他哥哥吐出半截舌头，乖乖跟在艾俄洛斯的背后离开。

马德里的情况并不乐观，平日里我们尽可能用见缝插针的玩笑人为地增添生活的乐趣和希望。偶尔走在街道上，会有人弹奏一些激励人心的乐曲，朝我们喊出鼓励和感谢的话。但我们的心里都十分清楚，现在的我们并没有任何值得庆贺的理由。敌军仍在城外，实力强大，马德里依然是一座孤城。

想要真正放心地狂欢，只有在马德里——乃至整个西班牙真正自由、安全之时。而现在，我们只能将手中握着的吉他换成枪，时刻警惕。

12月13日，我和撒加正坐在石阶上擦枪，突然听见一声炮响从西北方向传来，整个地面震了一震。

撒加还没有来得及开口，喇叭里便传来命令各部队集结的声音。

新一轮的战斗又开始了。


	4. Chapter 4

敌军的进攻从傍晚7点左右开始，凌晨4点停止交火，艾欧里亚的阵亡就发生在这段时间内。我们甚至不能确定他的死亡时间究竟是今天还是昨天，最终我们几人决定在死亡时间一栏填上今天的日期，尽可能地（即使只是在自欺欺人地）延长他停留在这个世界上的时间。

艾欧里亚的致命伤在头部。一块飞来的炸弹碎片击穿了他的头盔，打进了他头盔下的脑袋，救护人员赶来时，已经是无计可施。

在我只有二十岁的时候，即使身在军营，也绝不会想到会有那么一天，我和战友们会满脸灰尘地匍匐在战壕里，头上耳边来回穿梭的子弹和弥漫在空气中的硝烟完全阻隔了我和这个世界的联系，甚至无法顾及到几米外有一个和我朝夕相处的同伴正在死去。

只是这些悲伤和无奈并不能阻止野心家的阴谋。对权力的贪念就如同一条毒蛇，将自私、阴谋、野心的毒液注入人的心中。渐渐地，同情和善良会被腐蚀殆尽。到了那个时候，他手中所掌控的军队、人民都统统成为了支持他通向权力巅峰的踏脚石。我们强忍恸哭的冲动送别的同伴，对于他来说也不过是战报上组成那个庞大数据的一份子而已，已经枯萎殆尽的心是不会感受到生命消失给这个世界带来的痛苦的。

谁也没有法向艾俄罗斯开口。艾欧里亚这个名字竟然变得一团火，只要在心里想起，就能感受到一阵灼热的刺痛。而艾俄罗斯面对我们的沉痛，却只是轻声问：“艾欧里亚……他死了吧。”

艾俄罗斯长叹一声，说：“你们用不着瞒着我，过几天阵亡统计一下来，我一样会知道。我不会悲伤的，艾欧里亚是为了西班牙和全世界的自由去死的，他死得其所。”

这是国际纵队的誓词：我自愿来到这里，为拯救西班牙和全世界的自由。如果需要，我愿献出最后一滴血。

艾俄罗斯就是这样一个人，他按着自己的心口说出了这样的誓词，就将这句话烙进了自己的血液中。大概他从说出这句话的那一刻，就预料到了日后的结果。而艾欧里亚呢，他不是个善于动用脑力的人，只是深信不疑地紧随哥哥的脚步。突然间，不善想象的我的脑海里竟然出现了他俩从希腊动身前往伊比利亚半岛前夕的场景。也许艾俄罗斯将所有险恶的情况（也许还会加油添醋地）向艾欧里亚描述了一遍，艾欧里亚却只是咧嘴笑笑说，你也说过的，人的一生要对社会有价值，才算是真正活过了。

他们是我见过的最标准意义的共产主义者，性格刚毅，奉献一切，信仰坚定。

在之前休整的日子里，迪斯在街头认识了一个来自意大利的记者同行。我见过他几次，和迪斯一样，是个十分开朗乐观的青年。由于拒绝了意大利政府发出的所有非政府派出新闻记者必须限时撤出西班牙的命令，他的人身安全已不受意大利政府保护，而他原先工作的报社也解雇了他。他是马德里城内的异类——既不是国际纵队的士兵，也不是马德里的居民，用他的话来说，他仅仅是不满世界对于西班牙的集体失明才留下来坚持报道的。

“尤其是英法，战火明明已经烧到了自己家门口，却一脸漠然地宣布‘不干涉’。他们以为视而不见就能和如今的混乱局面撇清关系吗？他们以为德国和意大利真的只是反共这么简单吗？面对罪恶，沉默不语等于同罪。等德国的坦克开进巴黎，伦敦被炸成一片废墟时，那些曾经宣扬中立的政客还能乘坐专机出逃流亡，而普通的居民却只能被迫承受政府的胆怯和怯懦带来的恶果。”

他喝了一口啤酒，继续说：“记者虽然不像你们军人那样有枪有炮，但有时候笔能胜过一切武器。我们记者的职责，就是报道所有的美丽和龌龊。”

他在说这些话的时候，我感觉到他的眼神似乎有意扫过了我，大概是在怀疑我究竟能理解到哪一个层面。

“那么现在你的报道怎么传播出去呢——之前的报社已经和你解约了。”我问。

“你放心，前几天纽约的一家报社已经接受了我的稿子——虽然并没有正式聘用我，但总比写好稿子没地方发的时候强。不是有句话这样说么——只要你有故事讲，就永远不愁没有听故事的人。”

说完，他和迪斯四目相对，哈哈大笑起来。

由于职业的差异，我并不能真正理解记者的胸怀，也无法拥有他们那样观察世界的眼界。我唯一明白的是，也许我们并没有一颗邪不压正的天真的心，只是出于对这片土地以及在这之上的生命的爱选择了留守，希望自己的力量能挽救局势——哪怕这力量显得有些微不足道。

12月13日开始，敌军的进攻日益凶猛。接下来注定是更加艰难的战斗，但愿我能坚持到马德里重获和平的那一天。


	5. Chapter 5

一个月的激战并没有抵挡住佛朗哥军的猛烈进攻，马德里通往埃尔埃斯科里亚尔的公路被切断了，马德里真正成为了一座孤城。

这一个月发生了太多事，现在这本日记由我执笔记录。我是迪斯·马斯克·亚历山德罗。

1936年9月20日，我揣着意大利共产党里窝那支部书记的推荐信，从意大利出发前往法国，希望以非党员身份加入国际纵队。我没有政府发放的护照和过境签证，为了能成功到达巴黎的国际招募中心，我整整花了7天时间，在公路边搭乘过路的货车，溜进火车站睡列车车厢底，最后还步行了一段路程才到达巴黎。

在意大利，我是一名时政新闻记者。我习惯在政府的新闻发布会上把他们的发言人问到哑口无言，气得鼻子冒烟——一半是出于记者的职业本能，另一半大概是出于那颗天生爱捣乱和寻找刺激的心。而这些曾经被我在闲暇时边回忆边偷着乐的场景，在我到达巴黎的经历面前，竟显得有些平淡无奇。

我至今难忘初到马德里的那个清晨，和着《国际歌》的旋律，马德里市民的欢呼声和掌声让我的热血熊熊燃烧。当时的我，只一心想着“势如破竹”“节节胜利”这一类极其正面的形容，直到阿鲁迪巴一把将我推开，自己朝树林那头跑去时，我才惊觉之前的我究竟有多天真。战争绝对不是单纯的邪不压正，哀兵必胜。每一枚炮弹发射，每一次行动展开都需要严密的计划和组织，不得不说，战争其实是一件数据化和程序化的事。这样说起来未免有些冷血，但还有什么能比战争更冷血呢？

我来马德里有一个多月了，在渐渐克服了语言上的障碍之后，我和周围人的交流变得越来越多，对西班牙的光辉和阴影的了解也随之增加。马德里的形势也是喜忧参半——在我们到来前一天失守的天使山在最近一周由单独行动的国际纵队收复，但随着德国和意大利政府对佛朗哥军队的支援逐渐增多，守城的日子必将越来越不好过。至今，我们已经失去了三个伙伴。至于日后，我没有信心拍着胸脯保证余下的八个人——包括我自己一定能在战争结束后依然活着。

是的，我没有说错。阿鲁迪巴、艾欧里亚、修罗——他们三人已经永远地离开了。这也是这本日记交到我手上的原因。

从冰冷的数据上来说，这个伤亡率只是整个十一旅的一半左右。在11月8日开赴前线的四十八小时内，十一旅几乎减员一半。中午时还是编制完好的一个班，到了傍晚就只剩一个人的情况也不算太罕见。前线上变数太多，每多活一天都需要感谢上帝的庇护。

从某种程度上来说，我亲历了他们三个中的两人的死亡。眼见着鲜活的生命在我面前流失却找不到任何回天的办法，是一种怎样的痛苦和煎熬。眼见着修罗被救护队抬下去，鲜血迅速在他的军服上绽开，我清楚地感觉到周身在剧烈地颤抖——并不仅仅因为炮弹爆炸带来的震动。转身靠上战壕，第一下扳机差点没能扣动。我也许在哭，但体力过度透支的身份已经挤不出任何多余的水分。

在伤兵营见到修罗时，护士黯淡的眼神已经向我暗示了他的结局。

修罗似乎感受到了我的存在，用力睁开沉重的眼皮，问道：“今天……是几号？”

我强忍住内心翻腾的情感，回答他——今天是12月25日。

今天是圣诞节。从今天起，一个新的轮回又将开始。

他大概听到了我的回答，缓缓闭上了双眼。

突然我的脑子里蹦出了一个危险而悲伤的念头：他是我的同伴，我一个多月来朝夕相处的战友；而今天之后，我再没有办法和他面对面地交谈了。他那把佛朗明哥吉他将永远靠在房间的角落，直到岁月给琴箱蒙上厚厚的灰尘，琴弦在氧气的腐蚀下崩坏断裂。

今天是圣诞节，修罗23岁的生命停止了。他交叉在胸前的双手下放置了一本《圣经》，安静地仰面躺着。

谁能想象得到，那样淡然的面容下，是一位彻头彻尾的战士。

他从出生那一刻起，双脚就一直踏在这片土地上。现在，他为了保护这片土地的纯粹，长眠于此。


	6. Chapter 6

敌军的进攻并没有因为圣诞节的到来有所减弱，对峙仍在持续中。时至今日，枪炮声已经成为我们最常听到的背景音乐。大地震动，是鼓手在敲打鼓点；燃烧弹划过天空的痕迹，是演唱会结束时的礼花。而这部由无数生命的消逝构成曲谱上音符的乐章何时才能奏完，是我最想向拥有水晶球的女巫问的问题。

我记得修罗曾经对我说过，西班牙是最不吝惜庆典的民族。只要找到一丁点理由，就一定会聚在广场上载歌载舞。夏夜的天空绽放出朵朵烟花，为地上欢歌的人们打着节拍。

我十九岁时在威尼斯呆过几个月，在那里我遇到了一个有着棕色卷发和眼眸的女孩，她说话时总是扑闪着又长又密的睫毛，她总喜欢用她明亮的眼睛看着我，让我猜她在想什么。我并不擅长这种情人间的读心游戏，但当我满腹疑惑望向她的眼睛时，却惊讶地发现她的眼睛似乎真的具有神奇的语言能力。

之后的我在奔波劳顿的记者生活中，总是能轻易地想起这个女孩和在威尼斯的那些时光。我们并肩坐在贡多拉里，烟火一明一灭地在她轮廓较好的侧脸上闪耀。那一刻，我的心底竟然情不自禁地蹦出了一句话——让时间停止吧。

而我现在的思维竟发散地想到，修罗他是不是也曾经有过这样一个奇妙又善良的女朋友？

修罗是马德里人——这一点在我们认识他时就已经明确被告知，但五天过去了，并没有自称是他亲属的人来认领尸体；而我们似乎也没有听到他提到过自己的家人。他向来独立和略显孤僻的性格使我不得不产生这样的怀疑——难道他就是这么孑然一人，从小到大，从摇篮到坟墓的么？他会不会是因为家庭不和才选择军人这个职业的？抑或他本人就是某个军人的遗孤呢？一时间，关于他的身世的种种猜想，在我的脑海里丰富起来。

我不是一个好奇心泛滥的人。但此时此刻，我对这个注定永远无法得到答案的疑问变得超出我想象地在意。在旁人眼中，他的故事简单得近乎简陋。而正是这样，却让我忍不住去想象在他寥寥数笔的人生简历的背后，究竟有怎样的故事。

修罗战死之后，我失去了一个很好的谈话对象——严格说起来，则应该是倾听对象。大部分时间里都是我在说，他只是安静坐在我对面或者身边，摆弄着手上的烟或咖啡勺。偶尔接一两句话，都是些极短的句子。尽管他如此沉默，我却丝毫没有感到他多余。倒是如今他不在了，我却感受到巨大的空缺。

阿布罗狄是最近和我走得比较近的人之一。我和他熟悉起来的过程并不是太顺利，直到11月中旬我才和他有了第一次超过三分钟的对话。不是我不够热情，实在是他太腼腆了，开始的几次，每当我和他打完招呼，他的目光就又回到他手中的素描本上，显然是把我和周围的空气当成了同类。大概未涉世事的学生都是这样，思考有余而交际不足。然而这类人最大的优点是，一旦相处时间久了，他心底最真实的部分就会毫无遮掩的展示在你面前。在见多了政客和投机商人伪善的嘴脸之后，阿布罗狄这样纯粹的人让我感到十足的真实。

阿布罗狄是我们当中三个在校学生之一。同穆和沙加的激进有所不同，他是个从里到外都十分文静的人。光是那白净的脸蛋和略显瘦弱的身材就很难让人将他和任何涉及武力的行为联系起来——事实也证明他确实是一个对武力不甚感兴趣的人，比起他的枪，似乎他更愿跟自己的画呆在一起。他也不是共产党员，也许是这样的身份使我在他面前不需要考虑那些涉及“主义”的措辞，所以谈话时会更加放松一些。

我小时性格顽劣，对很多事物都是一知半解、点到为止。不知道为什么，我却时常遇上一些对世界感知十分精微的人——比如威尼斯那个女孩，比如修罗，比如现在的阿布罗狄。

他随手拿起昨天的报纸，扯下一个版面，把边角裁齐，朝我神秘地笑笑，然后开始翻折起来。在我还在猜测他的动机时，他的手上已经多了一朵报纸折成的玫瑰花。

我朝他大笑说：“要我是个女孩，现在恐怕已经爱上你了！”

他也笑了——不过比我要温柔很多，他摆摆手表示过奖，然后说这是小时候从母亲那里学来的。

“我曾经一度沉迷于这些折纸，以至于有段时间我的房间里堆满了折纸的成品，地上全是剪刀裁剪出来的纸条。”

他说完，没等我回应就自顾自地笑了。他的眼睛里有一些闪烁的情绪，但很遗憾的，我依然无法准确地分辨出他们到底代表了什么。

“我说，不如你把这个送给我吧。”

我用眼神指了指他手上的纸玫瑰，而他似乎对我的这个要求有些不解，睁大了眼睛看着我。

“就当新年礼物好了。”我补充道，“来这里之后还没收到过礼物呐。正好，报纸和玫瑰，都是我喜欢的东西。”

没等他反应过来，我就抢过了他手上纸玫瑰，放进了自己的口袋。

我一边为自己动作的迅速洋洋得意，一边产生了一种强烈的冲动——我要将这些人在我生命中留下的痕迹尽可能地保存下来。

明天就是1月1日了，无论即将到来的1937年会发生怎样的故事，我都会尽我最大的努力去享受即将到来的风雨。


	7. Chapter 7

2月6日，意大利军队开始直接援助佛朗哥军，共和政府再次陷入激战之中。这回受到攻击的是马德里东南部的哈拉马河谷。一旦马德里至巴伦西亚的公路被切断，对马德里的合围就可以完成。显然，佛朗哥十分看重攻陷这座首都城市所带来的军事和政治上的意义。

我认识的几个意大利人在哀叹这场西班牙内战已经演变成了意大利人的自相残杀，而我却并没有感到更多的愤怒——我的愤怒在得知德意联合干涉西班牙，而国联毫无实际性的作为时已经达到了顶点。还有什么比对罪恶的沉默和辩护更能称得上是人类的耻辱呢？上帝赋予我们的同情心去了哪里？又或者，在这样的罪恶发生时，万能的上帝又在哪里？

我的愤怒不仅仅源于我的意大利同胞所说的自相残杀——严格来说，所有战争都是人类的自相残杀。我们在陆地上人为地划分出界线，对我们自己说，这是德国、这是法国、这是意大利……我们常常被教导，为了国家的幸福，必须无条件地去爱她。而事到如今，我却从来没有听过哪个老师或家长对尚未成年的孩子说，那是英国人，我们要像尊重自己的同胞一样尊重他们。多数情况下，我看到的却是对异国人民所遭受的苦难的麻木和漠然。那条国界线不仅画在地图上，也画进了他们的心里。以至于他们可以用“这不是我的国家”作为为自己辩护的理由。然而那些人，他们所拥有的爱和恨，幸福和痛苦，所有美好和罪恶，又和我们有什么不一样。只是这样的道理不是每个人都能明白，或者是出于自身的原因不肯去明白吧。

晚上见到撒加时，他的手指正在打字机上飞快地跳动，眉头拧成了一个死结。米罗坐在一旁的椅子上专心对着手中的酒发着呆，而卡妙则聚精会神地看普希金的诗集，撒加的打字声似乎并没有对他们造成太大的干扰。撒加每隔一段时间就会向雅典共产党支部发回报告，内容有喜有忧，全由战况决定。从撒加忧虑的表情上看，这一回的内容大概不甚乐观。

撒加向我问好时尽量使自己的面色看上去轻松，不过，在我看来也只是尽量而已。

“下一次行动是什么时候？命令下来了吗？”我问。

“没有。”撒加摇摇头，“至少目前没有。不过我想也差不多就在这几天了。”

打字机的动静停止之后，米罗终于也被我们的话题吸引，主动加入到我们的对话中来。

“再不反击，不管我们愿不愿意，都只有永远留在这里了。”米罗半开玩笑地说，“不过马德里真是美，能死在这里我的人生也算是完满了。”

“米罗，说这样的话莉娜会伤心的。”卡妙终于从书中抬头，打断了米罗英雄浪漫主义的幻想。

莉娜这个名字我听卡妙提起过，是米罗的青梅竹马。从孤儿院认识到现在，已经有十五年了。

当时的卡妙看着我惊愕的表情，笑笑说：“很惊讶吧。很多人都被米罗那个乐观开朗得没心没肺的性格骗了，还以为他是家境优渥的公子哥呢。”

从卡妙那里，我得知了米罗大概的故事。1916年，他出生在法国的阿尔萨斯——那时还应该是德国的土地。他的父亲是一个英俊面相的希腊男人，母亲是当地拥有良好口碑的姑娘。这个本该有个白头偕老的结局的故事，却在两年后的一场车祸中戛然而止。而米罗——不知该说他幸运还是不幸，因为正好睡着，被父母留在了家里。就在那一年，德国战败，阿尔萨斯归还法国。更换了国籍的米罗被送到巴黎的亲戚家，势利的亲戚显然并不想收留这个从天而降的麻烦，将他送到了孤儿院。而卡妙认识米罗已经是十三年后在圣路易斯高中的事情了。

“当然，”卡妙说到这里，耸肩笑着说：“他那时候就已经像现在这么讨人厌了。”

将我的思绪拉回现实的是米罗爽朗的回答：“莉娜要是看到马德里，她就会理解我的。” 说完，米罗朝卡妙吐了吐舌头。

卡妙还想说点什么，终究是没有开口。将脸再次埋进了那本普希金诗集中。

2月18日，反击开始了。


	8. Chapter 8

艾尔扎克翻开新的一页，却发现这一页的记录仅有短短的几行字，笔迹也相当潦草，似乎是执笔者在忙乱中匆匆记录所致。

关于这几天来战事的激烈，无论我怎样绞尽脑汁也无法找到恰当的形容。到处是炮弹爆炸的声音，马德里已经没有眼泪，战壕间流淌着的只有淋漓的鲜血。

艾俄罗斯阵亡了。他的左肩被炸得粉碎，当场死亡。邻近的沙加整个右半身全被泼上了他的血，却连扭头的时间也没有。沙加只是一边用左手连续扣动扳机，一边用右手拿过艾俄罗斯留下的枪，继续射击。

我们快没有时间了。


	9. Chapter 9

2月21日，阿布罗狄将这本笔记交给我，告诉我这是修罗和迪斯的遗物，希望我能继续记下去。在这之前一个小时，我就得知了迪斯的死讯，也做好了阿布罗狄可能会来找我的准备。然而这一切都不能改变真正面对他时从心底涌出的悲伤——尽管这悲伤在达到喉咙时就转了一个弯，重新埋回肚子里。

在我还只有十几岁的时候，我就习惯于掩藏自己的情绪。对我来说，令别人无法猜出我真实的想法意味着安全。因为这点，我的政敌把我形容成一个戴着虚伪面具的冷酷的夺权者。我从来没有回应过这些指责——加隆死后，我开始对这些无端的指责更加无视。每个人都有属于自己的故事要讲，却不是每一个听故事的人都能看到其中的隐情。如果他们也经历过父母离异，无法忍受父亲新妻的敌意和同胞弟弟从帕特雷逃到雅典；也尝过举目无亲的孤独和身无分文的窘迫，也许会对我的行为多少有一些理解。不过我也十分清楚，所谓缘由并不能成为结果的辩护词。很多时候，人的一生决定于自己的选择和其带来的结果——而绝不是旁人对自己遭遇的同情和理解。

然而阿布罗狄不一样，他真诚、直率——这使他的情感波动极易被捕捉。在将笔记本递给我时他甚至无法稳住自己颤抖的手。我敢肯定，这几个月来他所遭遇的死亡和血腥必然已远远超过他之前见识的所有。在来到马德里之前，他还只是一名神学院的学生，他的上帝只将慈爱的一只手伸向他，却还没来得及将另一只残忍的手向他摊开。也许是他过于年轻，一帆风顺的人生经历将太多阴暗面从他的世界里滤去，只留下和平和慈爱。

我们所在的世界一直戴着一张半善半恶的面具，而人们总是习惯只从一边去观察它，并坚信自己的正确。这些人是幸福而满足的，他们有笃定的价值观，围绕着这样的价值观开展自己的生活。痛苦的永远是那些让善恶在自己心中争论不休的人——他们每呼吸一秒，都能感受到这种挥散不去的对立所带来的痛苦和挣扎。这种清醒的痛苦究竟是幸运还是不幸，至今不得而知。

迪斯死于一次夜袭。他们的目标是意大利军位于马德里东南郊的通讯所，20日晚上10点开始行动。在撤退时，迪斯将差点中弹的阿布罗狄扑倒，自己却中了枪。

当时迪斯距离阿布罗狄有三米左右，这使得迪斯的行为同从火车轮下将玩耍的小孩推出铁轨的危险性相差无几——这种情况下，救人者生还的几率微乎其微。

这一点，即使单纯如阿布罗狄也是十分清楚的，发红的眼眶和闪烁着水光的眼珠印证了我的想法。

我接过笔记本，将它放进了我的上衣口袋里。一时间，我有些想问他为什么不自己记下去，看着他悲伤的眼神，却突然觉得这样的问题答案似乎是显而易见的。

阿布罗狄站在我面前，半晌才开口：“撒加，你说，迪斯……最后……在想什么？”

我想在那个时候，迪斯可能什么都来不及想，只是靠着自己的本能在行事。但是现在的阿布罗狄显然不容易接受这个答案。

“别看迪斯平时吊儿郎当的，他其实很有自己的正义和行事原则。”隔了一会儿，我觉得似乎不够，又补充了几句，“虽然这未必是他为自己预设的死法，但他也不像是一个会轻易为自己的决定后悔的人——更何况这关系到一个人的性命。”

在我遥远的记忆里，我善良的母亲似乎告诉过我。一个人首先要爱惜自己，尊重自己；只有爱护自己的生命才能爱护他人的生命，只有维护自己的尊严才能维护他人的尊严。也只有这样的人，才能够全心全意去爱这个世界。

我让阿布罗狄在椅子上坐下，给他倒了一杯水。阿布罗狄将杯子里的水一口喝掉了大半，抬头看着我的眼睛说：“阿鲁牺牲了他自己救了迪斯，今天迪斯又用同样的方式救了我。撒加，你相信吗？这是上帝在召唤我们完成自身生命的循环。”

阿布罗狄的眼睛像蓝宝石一样闪烁着光，让我很难直接给他否定的回答。

我摇摇头，苦笑着告诉他，我是个无神论者。

阿布罗狄的蓝眼睛黯淡了一些——也许是因为没有得到期待的答案。一刻钟之后，他起身离开。

阿布罗狄走到门口，却像突然想起了什么，扭头对我勉强挤出一个笑容，说：“撒加，你可千万不要死。你死了就没意思了。”

我向他保证一定活得比他还长后，他的身影才消失在门口。

阿布罗狄走了，房间里再次安静下来。


	10. Chapter 10

敌军进攻仍在继续。这次他们似乎下定了决心，不完成合围决不罢休。英法的默许使得佛朗哥在德意的协助下有充足的时间和兵力来完成这次政变。而西班牙共和政府的援军只有国际纵队——这支全由志愿者组成的队伍。尽管在阿尔巴赛特接受过军事训练，而我们中的大多数人实战经验都几乎为零。不得不说，马德里能支撑到今天，已经是一个奇迹，然而这个奇迹能维持多久却是一个未知数。也许在将来，马德里终究会见证佛朗哥手握权杖统治西班牙的时代来临。而那一天如果真的到来，我们这些国际纵队的士兵又会在哪里？ 

我不是一个悲观主义者，但仔细分析之后就能发现这种情况发生的概率并不如人们所想的那么小。虽然自古人们总是崇敬精神力的强大作用，浪漫主义般地坚信英雄的牺牲总会带来正义的结果。然而这些只是没有经过实战的人们美好的愿望，很多的时候决定战争胜利的还是最基础的装备和物资。关于精神必胜的论调，两千年前的迦太基已经用整个城市的灭绝为我们提供了惨不忍睹的反例。

即便如此，我们自然也不愿意放弃寻找马德里的另一种可能。事已至此，这是我们唯一能做的、告慰亡灵的方式。

25日，穆和沙加在马德里城郊执行任务时被敌军装甲车发射的炮弹击中，同行的还有一名通讯员和一名战地记者。无一生还。

和我们的欧洲人身份不同，穆和沙加来自东方两个文明古国——中国和印度的留学生。他们的祖国都拥有着辉煌的历史，如今却正在遭受殖民地化的不幸命运——这使得他们对法西斯的极权主义和大民族主义相当愤怒，也许也成为了他们加入国际纵队的原因。

穆的遗物里有一封尚未来得及寄出的信，我不懂中文，只能从收信地址上的“China”判断出这是一封家书。穆曾经提起过，他来自中国西部高原上的一个小镇，自从十四岁离家之后，就再也没有回去过。

在我对中国——这个遥远的东方古国仅有的印象里，她的人民将故乡对自己的意义看得至关重要。再声名显赫、位高权重的权贵，晚年依然会坚持在故乡度过余生。穆对我说过，客死异乡对中国人来说是一个过于悲伤的词语，重点不是“死”，而是“异乡”。

当时沙加就坐在他的对面，双目紧闭又似乎点了点头。

沙加是不怕死的，这点我很清楚。作为婆罗门的他从来不认为死亡是终结，反将他看做涅槃的契机。曾经有人说，只有对生命失去爱意的人才会不畏惧死亡。这句话对沙加而言是不适用的。沙加对生命的爱早已超越尘世的层面，比起我们世俗意义上的爱，沙加的爱更理性、更一视同仁，这也使他看上去比穆难以接近得多。

我没有听到过沙加对马德里——甚至对战争发出过只言片语的感言。至少从我认识他以来，他的话就很少。平时我们最常见到的场景是穆坐在他身旁滔滔不绝，而他除了偶尔点头，似乎没有任何回应。然而，却没有人怀疑他们是最亲密的朋友。

在轮回的路上能有这样一个朋友陪伴，大概会弥补穆客死异乡的遗憾吧。

我在记述以上文字时，已经是傍晚时分。我倚着一棵树，夕阳的光辉覆盖在我的胸前和腿上，纸上反射出来的光让我感到有些刺眼。我干脆抬头，看向那个即将降落的大火球。半个身子已经没入地平线以下的它似乎更加恣意地向被照耀的人们展示他令人惊叹的绚丽和华美——因为在此之后，就将是黑夜的统治时间。

我想，我们究竟是马德里的曙光，还是西班牙漫长黑夜来临前的最后一抹夕阳呢。这二者是如此的相似，以至于一时间竟难以分辨开来。只有当马德里的主人的身份——民主还是独裁——彻底明朗之时，答案才会揭晓。


	11. Chapter 11

至此，我所在的班已减员过半，我们被编进了新的编制。新面孔有五张，都是战斗中幸存下来的人。他们带着友善的笑容同我握手、问好，就像去年11月我们和修罗第一次见面时那样。然而，这时的我比任何时候都清楚，我们之间的每一次对话和共同经历的每一个黎明都可能是对方或自己的最后一次。这段时间有太多人都是这样，早上还在和战友谈笑风生，晚上回来时就只是一具了无生机的尸体。

卡妙已经很久没有吹过他的口琴了。他以前总喜欢在没有战事时坐在石头上，摸出口琴吹一些民谣。现在即使偶尔吹一回，也只是一些不甚欢乐的曲调。音乐和文字是人心最忠诚的镜子，大概人至今还没有学会在这二者面前很好地伪装。虽然卡妙同我刚见到他时一样友善、内敛，他的口琴发出的旋律依然动听，却平白多出了沉郁和悲恸。

感到悲恸的不止卡妙一个人，在战斗时我们大可以暂时不去想那些逝去伙伴的血痕。然而战斗总有停止的时候，每当我们踩着染血的树叶返回营地，或是在夜晚闭上双眼，他们的音容却又纷纷清晰起来。他们是如此令人难忘，让我绝无任何可能将这些记忆从我脑海里擦除。

在战场上，同生死共患难的命运总能很轻易地培养起战友之间的坚实的友谊，而这样的友谊在旨在摧毁生命的战火面前又不免显得脆弱。迪斯死后，阿布罗狄变得越来越容易沉默。他原本就是个文弱而内向的人，总是下意识地保持和他人的友好距离，迪斯看上去粗线条的神经反而让他很轻易就消除了这个距离。虽然阿布罗狄对我也很亲近，但更多是出于对长者的信赖。而迪斯——我可以十分肯定的说，是我们当中最能让他感到自在和自得的人。如果他们俩是在和平年代遇上，也许真能成为终生不渝的好友。而战场粉碎了这个可能，这对一个在受到良好教育的知识分子家庭中成长起来的年轻人来说未免过于残忍。

悲伤的情绪影响到了阿布罗狄的行动，他总会在思绪堆积时不经意地放缓自己的速度，以至于他在护送那名小男孩回城的时候，没能注意到身后树林里开出的冷枪。

那天是2月27日，意大利军的正面进攻已经被遏止。朝他开枪的应是尚未撤退的士兵。


	12. Chapter 12

最近我梦到好几次加隆。梦境总是反复同一个情节，却真实得竟让我真以为加隆就在身边。

梦中，我坐在穿着飞行服的他身边，和他一起粘着飞机模型的零件——那是我们小时候最常干的一项活动。自始至终，我们谁也没有开口说话。

在这之前，我从未梦到过加隆。即使是在他死后，我有整整一年的时间在血池般的梦中度过，却始终看不到加隆一眼。我甚至开始怀疑这是加隆在表达他对我的愤怒，所以他连让我在梦中见他一面的机会也不给。最近他却出现了。是因为他开始原谅我了吗？他怎么就肯原谅我这个一意孤行，将同胞弟弟的幸福和性命断送掉的哥哥了呢？

加隆死后的很长一段时间里，我深深愧疚于自己的自私。在我报考政治学院时，他就曾经劝阻过我。我清楚地记得那天的他一改平素的玩世不恭，一本正经地对我说：“撒加，你真的知道这条路上需要付出的代价吗？你确定你能承受那样的孤独吗？”

我分明记得，当时的他望向我的眼神是那么哀伤，哀伤得仿佛已经看到了我日后的结局。长期以来以长兄自居的我，竟然也不敢直视那样的双眼。

我本该在那时候果断选择放弃，和他一起申请飞行学院的。我却依然倔强地用兄长的口吻告诉他，一将成名万骨枯的道理轮不到他来教我。不就是死吗，我撒加什么时候怕过。

事实证明我确实不怕死，我在死亡的边缘徘徊得越久，就越不把这种威胁当做一回事。然而在这个过程中，我忘记了加隆，也忘记了他那双哀伤的蓝眼睛。当我真正明白加隆话中的真正含义时，却已经没有任何东西可以失去了。我无法像艾俄罗斯那样用共产主义的信仰抚平自己的悲伤——他的坚定超过了我所能达到的地步。那是我的双胞胎弟弟，我唯一的亲人。如今他离开了我，永远不会回来。那珍贵的程度又岂是用财富和权力可以替代的？

有时候，我宁愿自己只是一个平凡的兄长，在草坪上满心欢喜地看着自己弟弟驾驶的飞机，用气流在雅典的蓝天下一圈一圈绕着花样。


	13. Chapter 13

3月15日下午两点二十五分，撒加死了。与之前离开的同伴不同，他没有死在敌军的枪口下，却死于过度劳累。从这个月8号起，他在前线已经不眠不休整整七天，直到咳血昏迷。

关于撒加的敬业，我在巴黎时便有所耳闻。他自二十五岁从前任史昂手中接过雅典支部书记的职务之后，每天的工作时间就保持在十二小时以上。高强度的工作密度和优秀的工作能力为他带来了声望和地位，同时也不可避免地折损了他的健康。在马德里这段时间，不规律的饮食和睡眠以及胶着的战局使他的神经更加紧绷。在意大利军发动突击之前，他就出现了轻微的高烧状况。撒加也没有在意，只是草草吞了片阿司匹林了事。14日，撒加的高烧加重。晚上11点，他陷入晕迷，之后再也没有清醒过来。米罗一直陪在他身边，却没有听到他留下半句遗言。

撒加是个很矛盾的人——至少我这么认为，大多数和他接触过的人都觉得他对人友善、值得信赖，然而他的内心却布满阴郁和不安。他的世界里没有绝对的善恶和对错，却是一个持二元论观点的政党的声望颇高的书记。他的心就像一个迷宫，一黑一白、一明一暗，旁人看到的每一个片段都是他，也都不是。然而这一切并不妨碍我对他的敬意，他有他独特的吸引力，这是任谁也无法否认的。

原先的11个人如今只剩下我和米罗。余下的人，我只能靠着这本笔记感受他们的气息——阿鲁迪巴的憨厚，艾欧里亚的爽朗，修罗的质朴，艾俄罗斯的坚定，迪斯的飞扬，穆的文雅、沙加的尖锐、阿布罗狄的善良，撒加的沉稳……只能永远存在于回忆之中了。他们留下遗物极少，有的人甚至一丁点也没有留下。我有时甚至怀疑他们是否真的在我的生命里停留过，这难道真的不是一场梦？我从梦里醒来，周围仍是巴黎，我伏在房间里的写字台上看书，被无声无息走到我身后的米罗狠狠地吓一跳。

我低头看看我那因为有些日子没有清洗而显得皱巴巴的军服，带着苦笑嘲讽自己的不切实际——那些情景对今日的我来说才显得更像是个遥远的梦。是我拼命闭上双眼，也无法走入的梦境。

意大利军这次的进攻方向换到了东北角，以期配合佛朗哥军的行动完成对马德里的合围。共和政府调整兵力，将防御力量扩大到了三个师。这次行动相当重要，如果不能抵挡住这次进攻，胜利的天平必定会向佛朗哥倾斜，这是我们当中任何一个人都不愿意看到的。

马德里已经被围数月，城中的欢笑声渐渐被饥饿和惊慌替代。我也曾经想象过，如果有一天果真目睹佛朗哥军趾高气扬走进马德里城，我会是一副怎样不甘和愤怒的表情。这四个月我们抵抗得十分艰苦，好几次险些就招架不住敌人的猛烈火力。我们忍受着饥饿和疲惫，只是因为一个理由——我们不愿意看见这个童话般美丽的城市和国家被独裁者覆上恐怖统治的黑纱。在这个世界上，除非无计可施，否则没有人会甘愿向独裁者低头——更何况是这样一个热情奔放的民族。没有任何一个社会在建立之初就是交由君主和专制统治的，历史上却总是有人因为自己野心打破社会的平等和秩序，将人民的自由置于他个人意志——而不是法律的范围之下。而这样的人因为掌握了绝对的军事和政治领导权，显得更加难以反抗。

然而城中的每一个人——包括我们都不愿放弃仅存的一丝希望，虽然它偶尔会被艰难的处境所掩藏，但只要用心觉察，就能感到它确确实实存在于人们的内心深处。我现在脚下的这块半岛曾在很长的一段时间里，都在承受着外族的野蛮侵犯和来自内部的震荡，但只要硝烟和混乱稍稍散去，她就会迫不及待地展露出令人惊叹的美，让所有过往的苦难都消化于她强大的包容力之中。这竟让我隐约感到，所有人类的伤疤，在自然的笼罩下，都显得有愈合的希望。


	14. Chapter 14

最后，米罗也死了。

我背着他往回走，滚烫的血从我的脖颈上流下来，直往我的衣领里钻。他看到了，对我说：“不好意思哦，把你的衣服都弄脏了。”

平时的他，绝对说不出这样的话来。从高中起，他就乐于在我身上实验他的各种恶作剧。我的衬衫、书包、笔记本……包括我本人都遭过殃，每当我怒气冲冲地找到他质问时，他却只耸耸肩说“我才不认识那个恶作剧的人呢”，再大笑着甩开我朝教室外跑去。

他突如其来的变化加深了我心中不安的阴云。

他不停地要求我把他放下来，我却只是一味加快了脚步。这条路我已经走得很熟了，这一次我却惊讶于它竟然可以如此漫长得没有尽头。他怕我无聊，在我肩头断断续续地说着话。我的喉头却哽咽到一句回答的话也说不出。

不知道过了多久，我终于察觉到，他已经没有在发出任何声音了。

我依然背着他兀自地走着，我不敢把他放下来。这几个月我见过了太多人离开，却惟独没有胆量去确认他的死亡。从我第一次见到他到现在的整整五年里，我们几乎形影不离，我们见证了彼此最美好最热情的青春时光。我曾经深信不疑，这个人必将会在我两鬓斑白时，仍然对我说着他自以为好笑的笑话，在我专心看书时用恶作剧打断我的思绪。而这一切都会在我将他从背上放下来的那一刻起，彻底结束。

我终于忍不住，大声哭起来。

尾声

3月22日，意大利军队的进攻终于停止了。

四个半月来，我第一次如此仔细地观察这里的黎明。白光在地平线彼端若隐若现，马德里安静得像在摇篮中沉睡的婴儿。修罗爱上的是这样安详恬静的马德里吗？我在心里暗自问道。不会再有人回答我这个问题了。上帝一下子赐予我这么多的同伴，又在四个多月后匆匆将他们悉数召回。他们的身影沾染着硝烟，混杂在浓密的雾水中，浸湿了这片大地。

艾尔扎克还想继续读下去，却只翻到空白的几页纸。

他合上笔记本，却忍不住再一次翻开它。有两行字正巧撞进了艾尔扎克的视线——

“我自愿来到这里，为拯救西班牙和全世界的自由。如果需要，我愿献出最后一滴血。”

因为时间的氧化，用碳素墨水写成的字迹边沿有些泛黄。一时间，艾尔扎克竟以为那是在发光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 每次在写之前，脑海里都会有一个范本，或者是预期的样子，然而无论如何我也无法真正接近那个样子。因此在写的过程里，大部分时间都在一边拍床一边说“为什么就是没有办法写出来呢”，然而在这个过程中，我又意外地得到了一些新的东西。  
一直以来，我只是怀着一颗“这是我爱他们的方式”去写，至于其他的则很少顾得上。我很害怕，或许有一天我对世界的思考会超过我对他的想象，到了那个时候，我还是不是像现在这样快乐又满足地在写故事。  
关于马德里日记，从写昨日的记忆起，我就一直在寻找一个背景，有硝烟的动荡，又超越了国家的界限，能让这十几个人并肩作战。没有写进加隆和童虎爷是疏忽，然而我现在的状态基本上是死不要脸的“既不后悔也不打算反省”了。至于两篇都把加隆安排到战场外围又成为了政治的牺牲品真的是个巧合。  
不过至今我还是不大敢去回顾那些情节，因为一个人能表达的永远不及他脑子里所想的多，而看着自己构思的情节总是能轻易想起那些写作过程的挣扎（当然也有满足感），接触历史粗算有八九年，我却依然对血腥有着强烈的不适，一开始我都没想到这种生理和心理的反应已经影响了对文字的处理，在很多涉及到人物死亡的情节上无法深入。  
在马德里日记只在草稿本上草草开了个头的时候，我的一个朋友问我，你成天想这些民主政治有什么用呢？你又不能改变什么。这句话如果是路人说我也就随便听听算了，而她对我来说又是重要到我原本以为她会理解我的人，这让我在很长时间里一直在思考关于这个问题的答案。  
我并不相信正义必胜。且不论不同的人对“正义”有不同的定义——日耳曼人对于罗马人是正义吗？匈奴人对于欧洲人是正义吗？蒙元横扫中原算得上正义吗？盟军在二战的胜利难道不是靠了更胜一筹的物资装备和战略计划吗？如果正义必胜，为什么20世纪的西班牙不是靠着国际纵队和共和政府，而是到了1975年佛朗哥去世才重获自由呢？从总体意义上来说，国际纵队并没有改变什么，那场诗人的战争随着冷战的爆发和苏联的解体被淡忘。他们甚至不如在温泉关长眠的军人，至少波斯人最后被赶了出去，而国际纵队并未能阻挡独裁者的脚步，他们撤出西班牙后一年，马德里被攻占，西班牙内战以佛朗哥的胜利结束了。  
然而人类不是个个都是冷静的哲学家和历史学家，人们需要英雄。因为现实中总有太多不甘和不公，人类需要英雄的光辉给予其前行的力量。我不喜欢过于强调民族主义，这样怀有世界主义信念的人更能打动我。当一个人的理想仅存在于他个人的意识中时，对周围世界来说是无用的，退一万步讲无非是自娱自乐。而将心中的信念付诸实践，正是一个人对世界的激情所在。国际纵队这群人，我并不认为他们只是空谈。他们为了理想和自由，将鲜血无私地洒在异国土地上。将他们的奋战说成无意义的行为是一件太无情的事。  
很多时候，与其将黄金们看作神殿中的勇士，我更愿意将他们视为富有人性的人。这也使我最终放弃了原著里的圣域，而将背景放在了二战战场，并用了最前线的战士的设定。出于对历史的……执着（咦？），我总是乐于写一些历史背景的故事，不得不说是投机地借用了历史这个掩体以图掩饰我在写作技术上的不足，而又不可避免地面临这样一个困境：我根本没有亲历过战争，所有场景可以说只是我的想象，有一些部分简直就是硬着头皮写完的。但无论如何，作为一次不怎么成功的尝试，我确实在写作的过程中解决了一些我自己的困惑，也让我看清了一些以前含糊不清的问题。不管怎么说，它是我近几年对世界的一些的看法，也是对黄金们一次比较完整的爱的表达。
> 
> 故事里的卡妙生于1916年，死于1992年。在这76年里，他经历了祖国的失而复得，见证了法共的辉煌和衰落，目睹了苏联以社会主义为名的横行霸道和突然地崩溃；眼见着文化认同冲破了意识形态的阻隔，让德意志重归统一。他优美的文笔和丰富的阅历本可以让他写出一本感人至深的回忆录，然而他却只是任由那些故事深藏于他深邃的目光之下。  
他的晚年平静得没有一丝波澜，仿佛这个小村庄之外的世界与他没有半点干系。  
然而，在1975年的11月20日，晚间新闻播出了西班牙摄政王佛朗哥的死讯，西班牙长达36年的独裁时代终于结束。  
只有那一次，唯一的一次，年近六十的卡妙顾不上场合，在电视机前掩面长泣，泪如泉涌。
> 
> 写于2011年。
> 
> 有一首剧情歌（Cover《1874》）→https://mp.weixin.qq.com/s/YEBvdbHZ20eUHy3CGIxdTg


End file.
